Remus Lupin and A New Beginning
by fan-freak121
Summary: Remus Lupin was friends with Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape before he met James Potter and Sirius Black. How can one difference change the course of the Wizarding World?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful Beta MrsBates93.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and some oc characters.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Hogwarts Express

Remus Lupin stood looking at the wall to platform 9 ¾ which would take him to the Hogwarts Express for the first time, it would also be the first time that he would be away from his family for a long time.

Ever since he had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, his parents had been protective of him, more so than any other parents, not that he could blame them given the circumstances.

Ever since he had been attacked he had kept his distance from the children in his neighbourhood, because he was afraid of befriending them and also afraid that they would find out that he was a werewolf. There were some witches and wizards who lived in the neighbourhood but the majority of the people who lived in their area were muggles and he knew that muggles who believed in werewolves thought of them to be horrible creatures.

It had been a shock to everybody in the family when his Hogwarts letter had had in fact started using his magic accidentally but he knew that his parents thought that because he had been bitten that Albus Dumbledore; the Headmaster of the school, wouldn't allow him to study there. They had been wrong.

Albus Dumbledore himself had come to the Lupin's house and told them that even though Remus was a werewolf he believed that the young boy deserved the education that every other child his age would receive. He had told them that he had taken precautions for Remus's arrival ahead of time and would talk to him after the Welcoming Feast.

Remus was happy about this; but he was also nervous. He was afraid of anyone finding out his secret as he thought that once people found out what he was, then he would be forced to leave Hogwarts behind forever.

His parents were right beside him; looking nervous, sad and happy. His dad John was the one who was the most ecstatic at the fact that his son was able to go to Hogwarts.

His mum smiled at him softly and began to speak,

"Now honey, be good and try to stay out of trouble, contact us as often as you can to tell us how it is going. Don't be afraid to make friends either. We love you darling," she finished softly unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she bent down and hugged him.

John shook his head at his wife and smiled at his son.

"Remember to talk to Professor Dumbledore after the feast, you'll have a great time at Hogwarts, I know I did. Hogwarts was one of the best times of my life. You'll do great son! It's in your genes after all," he said with a grin.

"Thanks mum, thanks dad," Remus said smiling he hugged his mum back before she eventually let go but not without kissing his head.

"You'll do fine sweetie," his mum told him smiling softly. "I've made you some sweets so you can have them whenever you want," she said with a smile.

"I know," Remus said looking a little better than when they had first arrived at the station when he had been a nervous wreck.

John took out a muggle watch and looked at it. He placed it back into his pocket and said,

"You might want to get going. Here...I'll go through with you so you don't have to do it yourself."

"Alright," Remus said softly.

"I'll be back soon hun," John told his wife.

"Okay dear," she said smiling softly as she went to hug Remus for the last time ruffling his hair slightly as she did so. "Write to us and tell us what house you're in," she said.

"I will," Remus replied.

"Have fun but be careful," she told him.

"I will," Remus said smiling.

"Darling we have to go if he wants to catch his train," John said looking at his wife in amusement.

"Alright, I love you Remus," she said finally.

"I love you too mum," Remus said softly.

"Come on Remus. We better get going," John said.

Remus nodded and walked towards his dad; taking one last look at his mum before he and his dad started running at the wall and passed through to the other side.

A/N: I wanted to try something different and this has been on my mind for a while. I wondered if Peter were friends with Lily, Severus and Remus instead of James and Sirius if that would make any difference; same with Remus, would he stop James and Sirius from bullying Severus if he was friends with him first? I will try not to make them too oc but I have my Beta for that if I get too out of line with my characters. I won't be like other Authors and only update if I have so many reviews; I will update whenever inspiration strikes. I would love honest opinion on what you all think though even if it is critical.


	2. Chapter 2:To Hogwarts We Go

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful J. .

Thank you again to 93 for Betaing my story.

As soon as Remus and his dad entered platform 9 ¾, Remus quickly got his bearings and as soon as he was able to look around he was shocked at what he saw.

His dad had of course told him about the Hogwarts Express and Hogwarts but hearing stories about them and actually seeing them were two different things all together.

The platform in itself was huge. There were many parents on the platform saying goodbye to their children, Remus couldn't remember the last time he had seen so many people.

But when he saw the Hogwarts Express he was stunned at how big it was in itself.

The train was tall in height and broad in width; it was red and black and seemed to go on for what seemed like miles. Remus had never seen such a fascinating train.

"A beauty isn't it?" his dad asked, startling Remus from his reverie.

Remus glanced at his dad who was smiling at him.

"Yeah it is," Remus said quietly.

"Just wait until you see Hogwarts!" his dad told him excitedly.

Remus glanced at the train nervously. Could he actually do this? Go to school and be a normal kid; or as normal as he could be? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to at least try.

His dad was still looking at him and sighed. "I know what you're thinking son, it'll be fine. It'll be tough at first but it'll get better. I know it will," he said softly.

"I know," Remus said hesitantly.

His dad smiled at him again and said,

"Don't be afraid to contact us, either by Owl or Floo."

Remus nodded and smiled up at his dad.

"It'll be fine," his dad said again reassuringly than before. He bent down to Remus' level and hugged him tightly.

Remus returned the hug happily. It would be a long time until he saw his mum and dad again, or at least it would feel like a long time to him.

"Your mum and I love you very much; we're both so proud of you. You're going to do great son," his dad said in his ear before smiling once more and standing up.

"You better get inside," his dad told him.

Remus nodded and smiled nervously at him.

"I'll help you with your trunk and your bird cage," his dad said.

"Thanks dad," Remus said.

"You're welcome, son." His dad replied.

His dad put a weight lifting charm on the trunk and the bird cage and levitated the trunk while holding onto the bird cage; knowing from experience that owls don't like it when they were levitated.

Remus and his dad walked over to the train having to move around people as they did so. When they finally reached the train Remus' dad placed the trunk and the bird cage down on the train.

When Remus' dad turned around to face Remus; his dad had a strange look on his face, it looked sad and happy at the same time.

"Contact us as soon as you can, alright son?" his dad said.

"I will I promise," Remus replied softly.

His dad smiled; albeit sadly and hugged Remus.

Remus hugged his dad back tightly; it was odd, he'd never been one to stray too far from his parents and now he was going to go to a magical school relatively far away from where he lived. He didn't know how he'd be able to manage it.

He was worried about his parents, about the house he'd get sorted into, the people he'd meet, and if somebody found out that he was a werewolf? What would he do then?

Remus' dad stopped hugging him and looked at him in the eyes and said,

It'll be okay, you'll see son."

Remus nodded too nervous to actually say anything.

Remus' dad sighed softly while still looking at his son. "You should probably get on the train, it's getting late."

Remus nodded again and he and his dad hugged once more before a whistle blew and they looked at the train in front of them.

They let go of each other and Remus' dad helped him on the train.

"Contact us to tell us what house you're in and how you're doing okay?" His dad said, as a smile graced his lips.

"I will," Remus responded.

"You better go," his dad said.

Remus nodded and with some help from his dad managed to get on the train.

I hope that you all like this so far. Please don't be afraid to give me any constructive critisim, anything that you think I should do, extra. This is my first real story all by myself and I want to make it something that a lot of people will enjoy.


End file.
